


Самое сильное проклятие

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Detectives, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: У меня дома есть чучело единорога. Хочешь посмотреть?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 21





	Самое сильное проклятие

**Author's Note:**

> witcher!Стив Роджерс/wizard!Тони Старк, alchemist!Брюс Беннер/witcher!Наташа Романофф

Они сидели в камере на полу, прикованные к стенам за кисти рук. Железные браслеты натирали запястья и противно бренчали. Вокруг было темно, но Стив видел все до мельчайших деталей своими глазами-щелочками. Они стали кошачьи после мутации, которую, как оказалось, проводил Говард, чей сын сейчас сидел рядом. 

Тони был довольно способным чародеем, новатором. Он сидел совершенно злой и раздраженный, отчаянье сильно способствовало этому. Стив думал, как же их угораздило? Точнее, как его угораздило оказаться в тюряжке у реданцев.

— Черт вас подери, я буду жаловаться! Я служил королю Темерии! — крикнул Тони, услышав шаги за дверью, но караульный прошел дальше. — Дьявол, я выйду отсюда и расплавлю тебе мозг, он вытечет через уши!  
— Уймись, ты не можешь этого сделать, — устало сказал Стив.  
— Я научусь, найду его и сделаю это! — рыкнул Тони обиженно.

Стив сжал веки, пошевелил руками, которые безбожно затекли. Соображать при таком крике сложно. А нужно, ведь иначе их повесят прямо утром. К сожалению, ни одна мысль не шла в голову. Они оба были усталые, голодные и избитые.

— Прежде чем я помру, — вдруг сказал Стив, — мне надо кое-что у тебя спросить.  
— Что тебе нужно, ведьмак? — повернулся Тони с раздражением на лице.  
— У меня ощущение, что мы знакомы. Мы были знакомы. Мы раньше встречались. Почему я так думаю?  
— Откуда мне знать? — отвернулся Тони со вздохом. — Мы первый раз увиделись неделю назад.  
— Но это не так, — твердо сказал Стив. — Где я тебя видел?  
— Да не знаю я, что за бред ты несешь? Мы никогда не встречались раньше.  
— Ты врешь.

Тони сжал губы, злопыхательски посмотрев на него. У Стива так блестели глаза в темноте. Холодные голубые глаза. Он отвернулся, задумавшись. Стив не торопил.

— Ладно, ты прав, — тихо сказал Тони и как-то расслабился, — черт с тобой.  
— Где и когда?  
— Три лета назад.  
— Почему я не помню? — нахмурился Стив.  
— Я стер тебе память.  
— Зачем?

Тони шумно долго выдохнул воздух из легких.

— Тебя наняли избавить деревню от призрака. Местные говорили, что это полуночница. Девушка появлялась ночью, ходила по улицам. Кто-то узнавал в ней умершую недавно от чахотки девушку. С этой девушкой мы были знакомы, ее звали Пеппер. Через день охоты ты ее поймал. Но это был не призрак. Это был труп. Ты быстро смекнул, что к чему. А некромантия ведь строго запрещена эдиктом Капитула, меня ждали крупные неприятности. Я убил ее. Мы похоронили ее тихо. Снова. 

Слушать про свои трудовые будни не слишком увлекательно, но пока это звучало, как правда. Стив даже успел заскучать, но после маленькой паузы Старк заставил себя продолжить.

— Ты собирался уйти, но я тебя остановил. Мне было интересно наблюдать за тобой. Меня переклинило. Боже, этого не случалось так долго. Я держался, но ты... твое рукопожатие... вибрации. Потрясающе. Я просто сделал кое-что... заставил тебя... пойти за мной. Нас никто не увидел, слава богам, но ты мог в любую минуту очнуться от магии и прибить меня. Вот и все! Два человека могут хранить секрет, когда один из них мертв! Так что скажи спасибо.  
— Спасибо...  
— Пожалуйста, — сглотнул Тони.  
— Значит... — теряясь, произнес Стив напряженно, — первый вопрос: мы делали конкретно что?  
— Ты вроде умный, ведьмак. Догадайся сам.  
— Зачем это тебе было надо?! — воскликнул Стив.  
— Да просто... — осекся Тони, — приятно.  
— В задницу? — поднял брови Стив, усмехнувшись.  
— Да, смейся. Пока тебя не было, я держал себя в руках! К тому же и смазку, и стояк я тебе быстро сделал.  
— Смазку? Ты можешь наколдовать ее сейчас?  
— Ведьмак, — после паузы сказал Тони, — ты сдурел?  
— Тони, мы, твою мать, в наручниках.  
— Ох.

Тони быстро понял, что имел в виду Стив. Он произнес заклинание, потом минуту пыхтел, вытаскивая скользкие руки из наручников. Наконец, у него это вышло, и он с облегчением потер кисти.

Следующий был Стив. Тони подошел ближе, нагнулся к нему, проделывая тот же фокус. У Стива руки были больше, и было неясно, получится ли его освободить. 

— И кстати, — стараясь освободить руку, пробухтел Стив. Правая рука оказалась свободна. — Такая примитивная магия, как привороты и заговоры, на меня не действует.  
— Что? — замер Тони.  
— Что слышал. Я должен был почувствовать, что ты пытаешься что-то сделать, повлиять на меня, мой кулон дал бы мне знать.  
— Нет, ты был дурной и нес околесицу, — парировал Тони, — хватал меня за все и говорил, что я гладенький и сладенький, как девчонка.  
— Вероятно, я просто был пьян, — фыркнул Стив. Второй наручник почти поддался.

Освободившись, Стив встряхнул руки и поднялся на ноги.

— У меня дома есть чучело единорога, — стоя рядом, вдруг сказал Тони. — На нем очумительно трахаться. Хочешь посмотреть?  
— С удовольствием, после того как выберемся отсюда.

Они выбрались еще до рассвета и направились в Темерию, где Тони должны были помочь добиться амнистии для них.

***  
Лес. Ночь. Костер приятно потрескивал, звезды на ночном небе сверкали как россыпь жемчужин на темном шелке. Кулон ведьмака лежал на груди Стива спокойно. Он всё пытался вспомнить, что же было после всей этой истории с некромантией, как он уехал из деревни и всё прочее. Но не мог вспомнить даже как поднялся с сеновала и уехал. И что конкретно было у него с Тони, который лежал рядом с ним спиной и лицом к костру. 

— Это был апрель, — вдруг сказал Тони. Стив перевел взгляд с неба на его темную голову. Он только что пытался припомнить месяц.   
— Ты читаешь мои мысли?   
— Сегодня полнолуние, а ты лежишь рядом и думаешь слишком громко, — пробурчал Тони. — Даже если бы я захотел, не смог бы не читать.   
— Ты не можешь уснуть?   
— Твердо, — он недовольно заворочался. — Да и лес, темень, всякая дрянь вокруг бегает и летает.   
— Можешь не бояться, — Стив повернулся на бок и обнял его со спины.   
— Я ничего не боюсь, – усмехнулся Тони и пристроился ближе, положив свою руку поверх руки Стива на своем животе. 

Он спокойно задышал, закрыв глаза. От него пахло металлом. Стив не понимал, почему, но уже привыкал. И дальше вспоминал свои самые счастливые дни, что остались в его памяти, самые лучшие картинки: море, пляжи, леса, поля и горы, пейзажи и радостные люди, всё хорошее, что он видел. Тони улыбался. Стив думал для него. 

***  
Дом чародея оказался самым высоким зданием в городе. Стив подумал, что это всё комплексы из-за роста. Тони злобно глянул на него за такое предположение. 

— Сейчас мы поедим, примем ванну и… 

Тони говорил, уже зайдя далеко в дом, а Стив застыл у картины Говарда Старка. Он его помнил и остановился посмотреть. Тони не договорил, что там после ванны. Он закричал, и Стив тут же ринулся на голос, обнаружив чародея на полу в разгромленной в пух и прах комнате, склонившегося над разломанном на несколько частей чучеле единорога. 

— Кто же… за что… мой единорог… — мямлил Тони. 

Стив подошел ближе и посмотрел на чучело, явно разрубленное мечом. На полу лежали книги и свитки, колбы, повсюду были следы ног и грязь. Обстановка указывала на то, что воры что-то искали. 

— Тони, — Стив положил руку ему на плечо. — Успокойся, это просто чучело.   
— Просто чучело?! — воскликнул он. — Чтобы ты знал, единорога может встретить только молодая девственница, и они давно вымерли!   
— Девственницы или единороги?   
— О боже, — отмахнулся Тони, поднявшись на ноги, — кто это всё сделал?! Клянусь, я выучу заклинание, чтобы расплавлять мозги, а если такого нет, я сам его придумаю! 

Неожиданно встрепенувшись, Тони побежал к стене, где открылась волшебная дверь. Стив внимательно осматривал место преступления, ища улики. 

— О, нет, моя лаборатория! — послышалось оттуда. — Моя пятая эссенция!   
— Что-нибудь кроме самогона пропало? — крикнул ведьмак.   
— Всё! — выдохнул Тони, вернувшись. — Всё, подчистую! Аппараты, инструменты, дистилляты… 

На полу Стив обнаружил нечто дьявольски знакомое. Он опустился на корточки и взял круглую брошь с изображением Гидры. 

— Что это? Что это значит?   
— Гидра, — выпрямившись, ответил Стив мрачным голосом, не сводя глаз броши.   
— Бандиты? Ты их знаешь? — предположил Тони, стоя рядом.   
— Вроде того. Три месяца назад они обокрали нашу ведьмачью лабораторию, но не сумели унести аппаратуру. Забрали мутагены. А еще убили моего друга. 

Бросив брошь на пол, Стивен раздавил её ногой. 

— Надо узнать, не обокрали ли кого-то еще, — повернувшись, сказал он Старку.   
— Беннер, — осенило Тони после пару секунд раздумий.

***  
Беннер — алхимик и старый друг Тони. Его лавочка была через три дома от дома чародея. Тони со Стивом быстро перебрались туда, Тони постучал и быстро открыл дверь, не дожидаясь разрешения. Стив только подумал о том, что это не очень прилично, но не сказал, потому что был удивлен, увидев в лавочке Наташу. 

— Нат? — сказал он, моргнув.   
— О, какие люди, — усмехнулась она.   
— Коллеги? — увидев ведьмачий медальон в пышном декольте девушки, сообразил Тони. К тому же, Нат носила меч за спиной, в манере, подобной Стиву.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?   
— Где Брюс?   
— Он внизу, сейчас поднимется, — ответила Нат, потом обратилась к Стиву, — ну прости, вроде как я должна была идти на юг? Это я у тебя должна спросить.   
— Брю-ю-юс! — заорал Старк. 

Здесь на полках хранились только книги, росли кое-какие растения в больших горшках на полу, например, жимолость, хан, волчье алое и игольчатый митр. Стив предположил, что все дорогие минералы и прочее алхимик хранил в лаборатории в подвале. 

Беннер, между прочим, поднялся вскоре по лестнице и подошел к Наташе. Та взяла мешочек, и Брюс стал отсчитывать деньги, бросая туда монеты. 

— Пятнадцать за лимфу чудовища, двадцать за костный мозг альгуля, привет, Тони, шесть за мозг утопца и сто за феаинневедд.   
— С вами приятно иметь дело, док, — улыбнулась Нат, затянув приятно потяжелевший кошелек.   
— Чем обязан? — наконец алхимик обратился к двум новоприбывшим гостям.   
— Брюс, меня ограбили, — сказал Тони так, будто этот факт нечто вроде конца света для каждого. — Тебя не тронули?   
— Тронули, тоже, — вздохнул Беннер, — но мне уже вернули всё. Бандитов нашли убитыми в трущобах. Тебе следует обратиться в полицию, а то они не дождутся двух месяцев и распродадут всё.   
— Это Гидра, — сказал Стив Наташе. Та напряглась и посерьезнела. — Доктор, сколько их было?   
— Я… я не знаю… я не спрашивал, — засомневался тот. — Может, дюжина или около того.   
— Кем убиты? Как?   
— Я же говорю, я не знаю! — воскликнул Беннер. — Просто заявил о грабеже, а оказалось, что все мои вещи уже нашли. Вот так.   
— Должно быть, и мои в участке, — задумался Старк.   
— Тогда пошли, — кивнул в сторону выхода Стив. Наташа без слов и предложений пошла вместе с ними. 

— Где нашла костный мозг? — спросил Стив по дороге.   
— На городском кладбище этих уродцев бегает тьма тьмущая, — ответила Нат, — а мне-то нужно было всего два.   
— А остальных оставила?   
— За тех мне никто не заплатил бы.

***  
Десятник Фил Коулсон казался вполне безобидным. Старк уверял, что это лишь прикрытие, а так Фил убьет и не поморщится. Он с порога узнал Стива и был странно возбужден в разговоре, уделяя ему особое внимание. Это странно, потому что фанатов у ведьмаков на самом деле кот наплакал. 

Когда Тони повели опознавать вещи и подписывать документы, Стив решил воспользоваться моментом и спросил о поганцах с брошами Гидры. 

— Ох, что бы рассказать. Они все мертвы.   
— Это мы поняли, спасибо, — саркастично ответила за Стива Наташа. — Броши были?   
— Да, мы нашли ровно восемь брошей. Поэтому и поняли, что человек восемь, а то в этой куче почти не разобрать было, — рассказывал Фил.   
— Настолько всё плохо? — поднял брови Стив, потом глянул на Нат. — Кто их так, если это не ты и не я?   
— Больше подробностей можно?   
— Ну, — замялся Фил, — если только для вас, Стивен. Их обнаружили в одном из домов в трущобах, там была страшная резня. Тела просто растерзаны в клочья, порезы глубочайшие, лужи крови.   
— Так кто же это был?   
— Я не уверен, какое оружие может оставлять такие раны и рубить.   
— Может, была не резня? — предположила Наташа, взглянув на Стива.   
— Трущобы далеко от кладбища? — спросил Стив.   
— Нет, это не гули. Кладбище закрыто большими воротами, а единственный, кто там иногда ошивается, это старый вечно пьяный могильщик и призрак, который, когда я заходила и уходила оттуда, поделился со мной фактом, что его жена – шалава.   
— На него столько жалоб, — с неудовольствием произнес Фил, — может возьметесь, леди?   
— Он безобидный, но, впрочем, — задумалась Нат, — двести оренов.   
— За безобидного призрака? Помилуйте…   
— Как только я замахнусь на него мечом, он уже перестанет быть безобидным.   
— Потом, Нат, — перебил Стив. — Грабители. Можно увидеть тела или место?   
— Хм, я дам вам адрес, скажите вот этот пароль, — Фил начеркал что то на листке и дал Стиву. — А тела, простите, не могу. Да и не осталось от них ничего дельного. 

Стив отдал записку охране, их с Нат пропустили. На стенах и на полу действительно было много следов крови. 

— Флендеры?   
— Нет же, эти уроды пировали бы здесь еще месяц, пока не слизали бы всё со стен, — с отвращением сказал Стив, осматривая потолки. Никаких следов когтей. — Чувствуешь запах?   
— Псиной воняет, — согласилась Наташа. Их кулоны, однако, молчали. 

Через пару минут они отодвинули шкаф, за которым Стив кое-что заметил: там нашлись следы когтей, что нашинковали восемь человек без труда.

— Охренеть, — моргнула Нат, — да нет, быть не может.   
— Еще как может, — нахмурившись, ответил Стив. — Оборотень. Скоро будет большой заказ, Нат.

***  
— Где ты был? Мне пришлось всё тащить самому! — недовольно высказался Старк, когда Стив вернулся к нему.   
— Бедный, заклятие левитации так тяжело тебе далось? — усмехнулся ведьмак.   
— Неважно, — отвернулся Старк.   
— Эй, — позвал обиженного Стив, обходя щетки и метлы, которые начищали дом после ограбления, — прости, появились срочные дела. Ты что-то говорил о ванной, а потом замолчал. 

Он подошел сзади и обнял его за талию, поцеловал в щеку и скулу. Тони закрыл глаза и повернул голову, Стив поцеловал его еще раз. 

— Знаешь, я давно охочусь за наезанской солью, — наслаждаясь поцелуями, сказал Старк невзначай, — найдешь мне немного?   
— Если найду альпу или бруксу, то обязательно принесу тебе соль, — проурчал Стив, — даже сделаю это бесплатно.   
— Святая Мелитэле, это самое невозможное, что можно услышать от ведьмака, — рассмеялся Старк.   
— В твоем случае эквивалент денег совершенно другой, — на ухо прошептал Стив, почти пустив свою руку в штаны Тони. 

Чародей улыбнулся совершенно очаровательно. 

— Пойдем наверх, — остановил его Тони. 

Взяв ведьмака за руку, он повел его за собой, открывая двери взмахом кисти. Фарфоровая ванна оказалась прямо в спальне за ширмой. 

— Какой тебе воды?   
— Эм?   
— Морской или пресной?   
— Морской? — неуверенно сказал Стив. 

Кивнув, Тони направил руку к окну, прочитав заклинание, и через несколько мгновений в комнату залетел шар воды. Установив его ровно над ванной, Тони отпустил руку, и шар будто лопнул, вода упала прямо в ванну. Стив потрогал её. Она и правда пахла морем. 

— Прохладненькая, — заметил он. — Можешь подогреть?   
— Потерпишь, — ответил на это Старк.   
— А ты не будешь со мной?   
— Нет, я уже успел, пока тебя не было.   
— Но почему нельзя подогреть? — залезая в воду, вздохнул Стив.   
— Потому что тот, кто использует магию огня, слетает с катушек. Спроси моего покойного папаню. 

Когда Стив смыл с себя всю дорожную грязь и вытерся полотенцем, то обвязал его вокруг бедер и вышел из-за ширмы. Тони лежал на кровати под одеялом, вероятно, голый, ведь домашняя одежда валялась на кресле. Увидев Стива, чародей произнес заклинание, снова взмахнув рукой. Вода из ванны поднялась и вылетела в окно. Через пару секунд послышались крики и мат с улицы. Дальше захлопнулась дверь, ставни, занавески зашторились сами собой, а со Стива сорвалось полотенце, чуть развернув его боком. 

Стив оказался голый. Тони мечтательно смотрел на него секунд двадцать, довольно вздыхая. Потом сдернул одеяло. Да, он был голый. 

— Мне тебя пролеветировать, или ты уже подойдешь сюда и трахнешь меня?  
— Я сам справлюсь, — кивнул Стив, широко и сладко улыбнувшись.

***  
— Ты, чертов мутант, — ласково ругался Старк, подставляясь под поцелуи. — Где ты наловчился так трахаться?   
— Странный вопрос, — ложась рядом и обнимая, заметил Стив.   
— Боже, эти вибрации, — смеялся Тони, будто его щекотали. 

Стив специально стал трогать его там, где понежнее. Старк развернулся к нему лицом и принялся целовать. Одуреть можно с этим ведьмаком. Уже давно ночь, а они даже не поужинали. 

— Откуда у тебя такой шрам? — позже спросил Роджерс.   
— Неудачный эксперимент, между прочим связан с огнем.   
— Что случилось?   
— Ну, скажем так, правила безопасности придуманы не зря. Кто-то пришел!   
— А? 

Тони вскочил с кровати и надел халат. 

— Твоя коллега внизу ждет. Ну быстрее, Стив, только не спались. И возвращайся быстрее. 

Стив был немного раздосадован, что пришлось одеваться и уходить из мягкой постели и от теплого Тони, но если Нат принесла вести о Гидре, то нужно выслушать и решить, что дальше делать. 

— Что случилось?   
— Ты мне не поверишь, — покачала головой Наташа, — я нашла оборотня.   
— И кто это?   
— Это Беннер. 

Со второго этажа послышалось удивленное и возмущенное «ЧТО?!». Стив тоже был удивлен, но не очень. И уж очень эти чародеи любят подслушивать. 

— Ты уверена? — посадив её в кресло, Стив сел напротив в другое.   
— Да, уверена, черт подери!   
— Как ты это поняла?   
— У него в лаборатории было много шерсти. Он её собрал в банку, хренов алхимик. И на постели у него тоже шерсть. Не волосы, шерсть, Стив! 

К ним спустился перепуганный Тони. Ведьмак и ведьмачка говорили о том, что его близкий друг – оборотень. Кошмар наяву. 

— Что вы будете делать? — спросил он напряженно. Ясно было, что он читает мысли с особым усилием.   
— Я не знаю, — потерла лоб Нат, — мне не хотелось бы его убивать, я уже месяц работаю с ним. Черт, я уже взяла от Коулсона контракт…   
— Брюс безобидный, он и мухи не обидит!   
— Он растерзал восемь человек, — ответил на крик Тони Стив.   
— Они были, — продолжил кричать Старк, но добавил тихо, — говнюками.   
— Может и так, но... — осекся Роджерс.   
— А можно как-то вылечить его? – спросил Старк. 

Ведьмаки молчали. 

— Я где-то слышала, что помогает рубашка из собачьей петрушки…  
— Ты знаешь, как выглядит собачья петрушка? Сошьешь рубашку? — волнительно спросил Тони. 

Наташа согласно покачала головой. 

— Надо попробовать спасти его.   
— Если он вообще этого хочет, — недовольно сказал Стив.

***  
— Я нихрена не умею шить, — вздохнула Наташа.

Рубашка из собачьей петрушки, которую она держала на вытянутой руке, действительно была не самого лучшего качества. Тони и Стив воздержались от комментариев, хотя все было понятно по их лицам. Вещь в любом случае напоминала рубашку, ничего другого-то и не надо было.

— Кто пойдет к Беннеру? — спросила она.  
— Я схожу, — ответил Тони. — Вы его напугаете.

Но Стив не хотел пускать Тони туда одного, вся затея со спасением ему не нравилась. Его учили сдирать с оборотней шкуру, а не лечить бедняг-ликантропов.

— Всех нас вместе он воспримет как индульгенцию.   
— Это она и будет, — хмуро сказал Роджерс.

Когда они зашли в лавку алхимика, над дверью прозвенел колокольчик. В воздухе пахло чем-то горелым и противным, запах шел из подвала. Кто-то что-то жег. Вероятно, избавлялся от улик, то бишь шерсти.

— Док! Где ты там? — непринужденно позвала Наташа.  
— Мазель Наташа, рад вас слышать... — поднимаясь по лестнице, радостно говорил Беннер. Увидев всех троих, он остановился и напрягся, хотя голос остался таким же. — Чем могу помочь?  
— Брюс, — начал Старк после минутного молчания, переходя в нравоучительный тон. — Во-первых, мы все знаем. Во-вторых, мы тебе поможем, поэтому не волнуйся. В-третьих, скажи, что ты не сжигал шерсть, она ведь стоит целое состояние...  
— Док, мы знаем, что ты убил воров. Знаем, как. Мы со Стивом ведьмаки. Мы решаем проблемы. По принципу меньшей крови.   
— Как, интересно узнать? — грустно улыбнулся Беннер, в любой момент готовый сорваться с места и побежать в подвал, к порталу.   
— Для начала расскажи, как долго это у тебя, — с профессиональной холодностью спросил Стив.  
— Полтора года, — пожал плечами алхимик, — просто сунул нос куда не следовало. Техника безопасности придумана не зря.

Стив невольно взглянул на Тони, вспомнил его шрам на груди.

— Почему тебя не вычислили до сих пор?  
— У меня было не так много инцидентов, чтобы принять болтовню о ликантропе за правду, а не за пьяный бред кметов.   
— Как понять «не так много инцидентов»? Должно быть минимум восемнадцать, если на то пошло, — Нат первая решилась пройти, села в кресло, по-мужски раскинув колени.  
— Я нашел способ сдерживать себя. Большая доза успокоительных отваров и медитация, которой меня обучил друид примерно тогда же. Это помогало, но не в полнолуние. В такие дни я совсем не спал и запирался, или перемещался куда-нибудь подальше через портал, чтобы никому не навредить. Но я старался себя контролировать.  
— В прошлое полнолуние не сумел? — ядовито произнес Стив.  
— Не захотел, — спокойно ответил Брюс.

Повисла тишина. 

— Ты так долго ждал, — рассуждал Роджерс, пройдя вперед, в голове представляя удачные позиции, если начнется драка и придется защищать Тони. — Почему не обратился к чародеям, друидам, другим алхимикам? Да хотя бы в храм Мелитэле?  
— А кто сказал, что я не делал этого? —поднял глаза Брюс. — Просто ничего не помогло. Я стал искать выход сам. Пока не нашел.

Тони не выдержал и подошел к нему, пройдя мимо Стива. Брюс быстро ответил на объятия и стыдливо спрятал лицо, прижавшись лбом к плечу Тони. Оба ведьмака были слегка шокированы таким избытком чувств. У кое-кого немного взыграла ревность.

— Прости, что не сказал тебе, я боялся, — тихо сказал Брюс.  
— У нас для тебя подарочек, — похлопывая друга по спине, ответил Тони. — Обновка. Сделана с любовью.

Брюс непонимающе посмотрел на него, не увидев, как Наташа неловко возмутилась. Стив, однако, усмехнулся.

— Рубашка из собачьей петрушки. Не пробовал такое?  
— Друиды про это говорили, но...

Нат протянула вещицу Тони, который отдал ее Брюсу. Не раздумывая долго, Брюс снял с себя длинную кофту. Под ней он оказался весьма и весьма волосатым. Нат такие нравились, она называла их «мишки».

— И долго мне в этом ходить? — одевшись, спросил Беннер. Трава холодила кожу, вызывая странное ощущение.   
— Пока не поможет, — сказал Нат саркастично. — Ждем полнолуния. Я на дежурстве, да? Не против, док?  
— Конечно нет, мазель Наташа.

Стив отвернулся, чтобы никто не увидел его выражения лица. Все это было странно. Нат не любила, когда ее называли Наташа, особенно не любила, когда звали мазель. Почему Беннеру это прощалось — загадка.

***  
— А почему ты не убрал шрам?

Стив лежал сверху на Тони. Тот обнимал его и гладил по волосам, а Стив, лежа головой на подушке рядом с головой Тони, смотрел на него в профиль. Такой красивый у чародея нос.

— Шрамы не болезни, магия их не лечит, — проговорил Тони тихим урчащим голосом.  
— Совсем?  
— Ну, можно сделать иллюзию. Это будет как маска. Шрамы останутся, но их не будет видно. Но мой шрам даже не на лице, так что...

Стив был удовлетворен ответом и прикрыл глаза. Время было позднее. Можно было и лечь спать. Руки Тони вдруг погладили Стиву спину.

— Вся спина в рубцах, — сказал Тони, — ты хотел их убрать?  
— Нет, я просто спросил.  
— Впрочем, для человека твоей профессии их мало. И на лице только рассеченная бровь. Как так? Ты такой крутой ведьмак?  
— Да, — с достоинством ответил Стив, — моя статистика выполнения контрактов - сто процентов. А половина этих шрамов с тренировок в детстве, а другая - вовсе не от чудовищ.

Медальон, который Стив снял с шеи и положил на прикроватную тумбочку, ибо Тони он мешал и кололся, вдруг подпрыгнул. Стив это заметил. Напрягся. Прислушался. Но на улице было тихо.

— То, что я живу у тебя так долго, чем-то можно объяснить? Например, Наташе?  
— Я ученый. Я… Изучаю тебя. Твои способности, выносливость, характер мутации.   
— О, продолжай говорить эти заумные слова, мне так и хочется тебя заткнуть, — пошло произнес Стив ему на ухо.  
— Физиологию, психологию, интеллект, ммм…  
— И какие выводы сделаны на основе уже полученных данных?

Этот вопрос заставил Тони задуматься. Он взял лицо Стива в руки и посмотрел внимательно в глаза, погладил большим пальцем рассеченную бровь. Стив молчал в голове с таким усилием.

— Поспешные выводы опасны, — наконец ответил Тони.

Роджерс не знал, что сказать, поэтому просто поцеловал его.

***  
В половину первого ночи к ним вернулась Наташа с порванной штаниной на ляжке. Стив понял, отчего медальон дернулся. Недалеко от дома недавно был оборотень.

— Сначала он сидел, потел, бормотал что-то, — рассказывала Нат, — потом случайно упала какая то склянка со стола, и он просто активировал портал на половине трансформации, разорвал к хренам рубашку и побежал.  
— Куда вел портал?  
— На болота.  
— Черт, там опасно.   
— Вряд ли оборотню местная фауна из утопцев и пиявок доставит больших хлопот. К тому же, там есть волки. Походит эту ночь вожаком.

Нат недовольно отвернулась.

— Надо бы зашить тебе штаны, — уже готовя заклинание, сказал Старк. 

Иголка и нитки остановились прямо у её носа. Взяв это все, она ушла в другую комнату. Старк отправился в лабораторию. Стив надел медальон и пошел за ним, на первый этаж. У Нат ничего не получалось, и Стив слышал, как она ругается. А Тони у себя корпел над какой-то книгой, которая лежала на кафедре. Довольно толстая, старая.

— Что ищешь? — подходя к нему, спросил Стив.  
— Что-нибудь, что поможет, — перелистывая страницу, ответил Тони.

Убрав эту книгу на полку, Тони бросил заклинание в сторону Наташи, на иголку, которая тут же принялась за работу. Он достал другую книгу, значительно больше. Полчаса прошли в тишине, а потом Тони неожиданно резко ткнул пальцем в книгу. Нашел.

— Так, подогреть, на камнях Ис, смешать с чистым спиртом, добавить... вот черт. Стив, посмотри.  
— Что там? Печень дракона или яйца единорога? — фыркнула Нат, покосившись на страшное чучело рогатой лошади.  
— Хуже, — вздохнул Стив, — слеза девственницы.

***  
— Погодите, я правильно понял, — Фил помассировал виски, — вам нужен пропуск в храм Мелитэле, где лежат больные чумой, чтобы довести какую-то служительницу до слез?   
— В общих чертах, да, — вздохнул Старк.   
— Не знаю насчет него, но у нас со Стивом иммунитет к болезням. Инфекционным в особенности. 

Чародей очень удивленно вскинул брови, чуть отвернувшись от Стива. Ведьмак попытался этого не заметить, но укор принял. Зачем, к чему, да хрен его знает. Он уже приучал себя не думать слишком громко. 

— Туда не пускают даже родных больных, о чем вы вообще? — с грустными глазами спросил Фил.   
— Это важно, черт подери, — упрекающее произнесла Нат. — Хотя бы для кого-то одного.   
— Простите, нет, даже для вас не могу, — печально покачал головой Коулсон.   
— Чума, сифилис и проказа… — ругалась, отойдя подальше, Наташа.   
— А можно поговорить с Фьюри? — вдруг спросил Тони, потерев себе шею. Фил побарабанил по столу пальцами.   
— Пойдемте за мной, — поднявшись из-за стола, сказал Фил. 

Они спустились по лестнице на нижний уровень башни. Там за столом сидел человек в черных доспехах и повязкой на одном глазу, зерриканец, самый черный зерриканец, каких видел Стив. 

— Что за хрень, Коулсон? — оторвав взгляд единственного глаза от письма, спросил он твердым низким голосом. — О, Старк. И ведьмаки.   
— Привет, Ник, — начал Тони. Стив и Нат стояли рядом с ним, выглядя, как опасный эскорт. — Я к тебе с предложением, от которого ты не сможешь отказаться.   
— С каким еще предложением? — поморщился Фьюри, бросив писать.   
— Мне нужен пропуск в храм Мелитэле, — деловым тоном произнес Тони и изменившейся фамильярной походкой дошел до стула рядом со столом Фьюри.   
— Там чума, вход запрещен.   
— Да, но для этих господ это не имеет значения, — указав на ведьмаков, улыбнулся Тони.   
— Зачем?   
— Нам нужно слеза девственницы.   
— Смешно.   
— Это для лекарства от ликантропии. 

Нат и Стив были удивлены тому, как Тони легко раскрылся перед Фьюри. Ник же напрягся, совсем отложил перо. Проблема с оборотнем его не сильно беспокоила до того момента, как он нашел несколько растерзанных воров. Видел эту кровавую кашу. И Ник хотел разобраться с этим, но чародей Тони Старк несколько чертовых месяцев избегал его и игнорировал письма. Он совсем не хотел помогать следствию и охране в чем бы то ни было, но это было лишь потому, что в большинстве случаев виновником хулиганства и непонятностей был сам Тони. 

— Знаешь, кто это? — вызывающе задал вопрос ник.   
— Да. И для лекарства нужна слеза одной из медсестер храма Мелитэле.   
— Едва ли там остались девственницы.   
— А ты что, проверял? — бросила Нат.  
— У меня работа такая, знать всякое дерьмо, милочка. Так, а кто оборотень?   
— Обещаешь молчать? — тихо спросил Старк. Фьюри не сказал ничего и не изменился в лице. — Беннер.   
— Алхимик, кто бы мог подумать, — вздохнул Фьюри, погладил усы и бородку, почти как у Тони. Кто у кого взял идею неизвестно. — Впрочем, кто бы это еще мог быть? Ты думаешь, что это лекарство поможет?   
— Надеюсь. 

Фьюри задумался. Ведьмаки устали стоять, не понимали, чем связаны Ник и Тони, а Фил притворялся, что его здесь вовсе нет. У него неплохо получалось. Он— хороший шпион. 

— Коулсон, приведи сюда Паркера, — подумав, сказал Фьюри. 

Фил вышел из комнаты и вернулся через пять минут. Это время Тони расспрашивал у Фьюри о какой-то Марии Хилл. Кем бы она ни была. Нат рассматривала маленький флакончик с неготовым лекарством. 

Питер Паркер походил на сбитого с толку воробушка, первый раз попавшего в кабинет к начальству. На вид ему было лет четырнадцать, доспехи забавно смотрелись на нем. Все нашли его очаровашкой и прекрасным экземпляром. 

— Сэр, я здесь, сэр. Вы вызывали? — пролепетал он.   
— Да, Паркер, — Фьюри подошел к нему и похлопал по плечу. — У меня для тебя есть приказ.   
— Слушаю, сэр.   
— Заплачь. 

Питер пару раз моргнул. Обдумывал. Был бы постарше, оскорбился бы, подумал Стив. 

— Я не могу, сэр, это ведь не контролируется.   
— Волосок из носа выдерни, — подсказал Тони. 

Питер, неловко осмотревшись вокруг, сделал это, но не заплакал, а только громко чихнул. Нат разочарованно сунула флакончик Старку, а тот чуть не выронил его от вибрации, что почувствовал от прикосновения. Нат эманировала очень сильно. Сильнее, чем Стив.

— Если ты не заплачешь прямо сейчас, я тебя выгоню к хренам собачьм, — начал Фьюри грозно. — Ты и твоя тетушка окажетесь на улице, она простудится и умрет, а у тебя не будет денег даже на похороны. 

Парень держался, но смотрел на начальника с непередаваемой ненавистью. 

— О, да святое дерьмо! — воскликнула Нат. 

Отвлекающий маневр сработал, и все даже не ожидали, что Нат сделает. А она подошла и ударила Питу под дых так, что тот согнулся пополам. Тони тут же подскочил с флакончиком. Стив поддерживал Питера, похлопывая по спине, чтобы тот не упал на пол. Удар у Нат мощный. Наконец, маленькая слезинка вырвалась и упала вниз, Тони подставил флакончик. Раствор посветлел за мгновение. 

— Выпишу тебе пару выходных, хорошо?   
— Спасибо, сэр, — прохрипел в ответ Паркер.

***  
— Если угадаешь все ингредиенты, я проставлюсь, — заявил Тони, ставя флакончик перед Брюсом.  
— Почему-то я… даже не хочу знать, что там, — грустно ответил тот.  
— Это должно помочь. Сегодня не принимай никаких успокоительных и лекарств. Ночью на небе не будет ни облачка.

Брюс закашлялся, выпив содержимое флакончика. Чуткие вкусовые рецепторы сразу угадали настойку из мандрагоры. Пришлось закусить плодом берберики, кустик которой рос в горшке рядом.

— До захода солнца два часа, — констатировала Нат, обратив внимание на солнечные часы.  
— Сегодня дежурю я, — твердо сказал Стив, прежде чем Тони успел бы подумать об этом.

***  
— Вам нравится мое оборудование? — спросил Брюс.   
— Хорошее, — признал Стив. Впрочем, его больше интересовали алхимические ингредиенты.

До заката оставалось полчаса, поэтому Стив и спустился в подвал, в лабораторию. Брюс обычно хвалился своими препаратами, но сейчас ему было не до этого. Его бил озноб. Он сидел в кресле, завернувшись в плед, прямо напротив той стены, где лежала груда камней, образующих портал, стоить только подойти.

— Вы уже убивали оборотней?

Роджерс отвлекся от рассматривания мозга альгуля, что лежал на столе под светом, и взглянул на алхимика. Он показался ему бледным. 

— Нет, не приходилось. Все оказывались просто большими волками.  
— А какое было последнее большое чудовище, которое вы убили?  
— Химера. Три месяца назад.   
— Она же два с половиной метра в высоту.  
— Я был не один.

Постояв еще минуту, Стив снял меч в ножнах со спины и сел в кресло. Кажется, доктору становилось хуже, и держать спину открытой становилось небезопасно. Они уставились друг на друга, сидя у смежных стен подвала.

— А меня сможете убить? — наконец задал главный вопрос Брюс.  
— Контракт на оборотня у Наташи. Пока она не отказалась, я не вмешиваюсь в это. Профессиональная этика.  
— А, скажем, в целях самооброны?  
— Может быть, — Стив лукавил. Он десять минут назад выпил «Филина» и «Сорокопутку», а на плече ждали своего часа «Кошка» и Зелье Раффара Белого. Он может убить сейчас кого угодно.

Тем временем Брюс зверел. Солнце определенно уже зашло за горизонт.

— Я не собираюсь убивать вас, доктор.  
— А вы вообще верите, что мне поможет этот эликсир? — вздрогнув, произнес Беннер резко. — У меня ощущение, что это плацебо.   
— Все рецепты со слезами девственности чертовы плацебо, — не обнадежил ведьмак.   
— Так значит я безнадежен? — рассмеялся Беннер, откинув голову назад.  
— Мне рассказывали об оборотнях. У нас не было учебников, но зубрить приходилось. Меня учили сдирать с оборотней шкуру, чтобы потом сделать с шерстью мутагенный эликсир, он улучшает ловкость и инстинкты после наступления темноты.

Брюс хотел уточнить название, потому что, кажется, этот мутаген называется «Гнев оборотня», но промолчал, ибо ведьмаки ревниво охраняют свои мутагены, а особенно их рецепты и способы приготовления от посторонних.

Брюс чувствовал, что превращается в оборотня, четко и абсолютно ясно. Ему были знакомы все симптомы, ощущение силы и злости, рвущиеся наружу. Но разум был еще при нем. Он нервно смотрел на Стива, особенно на его руки в перчатках, сжимающие эфес серебряного меча. Сегодня ночью что-то будет.

— Брюс, сопротивляйтесь, — сказал Стив, когда Брюс поднялся на ноги. Плед резко упал на пол.   
— В этом нет смысла, — покачиваясь, Беннер пошел в сторону портала. Его клонило вниз.  
— Брюс…   
— Не подходи! — произнес алхимик не своим голосом. — Меня ведь должна убить Наташа, а не ты, верно? Во имя этики.  
— Тебя не собираются убивать, — отчеканил Стив.  
— А пора бы.

Он оттолкнул его и прыгнул в портал уже волком. Стив схватил меч, выпил «Кошку» и прыгнул вслед за ним. 

***  
— Быть может, легенды о рыжих правда и эта женщина от дьявола…   
— Эта женщина…

Стив не стал договаривать, просто вздохнул. Тони его понял.

Они были в постели, Тони гладил Стива по голове уже так долго, что волосы ведьмака уложись в сторону.

— Брюс не реагировал ни на мои, ни на твои уговоры, но стоило появиться Наташе — и он превратился из оборотня в щенка! Как это иначе назвать?  
— Даже в облике зверя он к ней неравнодушен, — сказал Стив. — Что, в общем-то, хорошо. Это его последний шанс.  
— О чём ты?  
— Против ликантропии есть еще одно средство, но я о нем не говорил, потому что не склонен в него верить. Это настоящая любовь. Она снимает вообще все проклятия на свете. Единственный выход для Беннера — жениться по любви.  
— Бедолага, — только и отозвался Старк.  
— Только не говори ему.   
— О, нет, — ответил Тони и поцеловал Стива в лоб. Тот лежал ничком и медленно моргал. — Ты как?  
— Высокая интоксикация. Очень плохо.  
— Тогда поспи.  
— Можешь вырубить меня?  
— Конечно.

Сознание выключилось как по щелчку, и Стив не успел и моргнуть, как тут же уснул. Тони продолжил гладить его по волосам. Ему подумалось, что любовь — тоже проклятие, просто сильнее всего остального. 

эпилог  
Риггер в канализации — самое противное, что могло присниться. Вонь, темень, щупальца и выскакивающая пасть с двумя челюстями, полная зубов и присосок. Его что-то схватило за руку — Стив тут же проснулся и на инстинктах вытащил меч, лежащий рядом.

— Тихо, тихо, — успокаивая его, шептал Тони. — Это я, все в порядке.

Роджерс оглянулся вокруг. Да, они в лесу. Костер еще горит, на небе звезды яркие. Клинт и Наташа лежали недалеко. Тони потянулся поцеловать его в лоб.

— Погоди, они же…  
— Они спят, — перебил Старк.

Он так истосковался по близости, что решил забыть о всякой конспирации хотя бы на пять минут, схватив и прижав Тони к себе. Дыхание еще шумное, не успокоившееся. Потрескивающий костер и огоньки, пляшущие в темноте. Совсем рядом — Тони, которого он прижал к себе и обнял, что есть сил. Стив успокаивался.

— Нат была на море? — вдруг шепотом спросил Старк.  
— Нет, — ответил Стив.  
— Оно ей снится. Очень похоже. Воображение — великая вещь.

Стив поцеловал его ладонь и прижал к своей щеке. 

— А что снится Клинту?  
— Всякая похабщина.  
— Бедняге бы подспустить пары в борделе.  
— Как думаешь, где Брюс сейчас?  
— Думаю, далеко, — ответил Стив, посмотрев на луну.

Тони заворочался. Стив опять обнял его, а Тони взял в пальцы его медальон, стал рассматривать, будто в первый раз. Разинутая пасть и красные глаза волка, светящиеся в присутствии нечисти неподалеку, выглядели устрашающе первое время, но теперь нет. Этот волк не нападает. Он обороняется. 

Медальон Стива ему нравился намного больше, чем медальон Наташи в виде зубастой кошки и злой грифон Клинта.

«Как же я его люблю», — подумал Стив. Тони тут же замер и, распахнув глаза, удивленно уставился на него. Только тогда до Стива дошло. Он раскрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Старк не дал ему, приложив палец к губам.

— Я тоже, — шепнул он. Стив почувствовал, что внутри него что-то взорвалось. Это было прекрасно. — Мы еще поговорим об этом, когда уничтожим Гидру. Договорились?  
— Да, — только и выдохнул Стив.   
— Надо вернуться на место, — поцеловав его, сказала Старк. — Клинту снится, что он по пояс в… кхм. В девушке. Наверное, сейчас проснется.  
— Лежи, — вдруг резко сказал ведьмак. Его медальон загорелся. — Похоже, здесь суккуб. Ты же хотел наезанскую соль?

Стив тихо вытащил меч из ножен. Тони посмотрел наверх, увидел тень, лежащую на земле напротив света, и улыбнулся безумно и весело.


End file.
